


[MCU][铁奇异] 关于胡子-一只句号_2

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 2020年从lofter导入至ao3
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327061





	[MCU][铁奇异] 关于胡子-一只句号_2

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年从lofter导入至ao3

  


“你的……胡子。”托尼手指在唇周比划了一下，“我很好奇，你什么时候决定留胡子的？好吧我以为法师都是用法术剃须的。”

斯特兰奇挑了挑眉，用剃须刀将多余的胡须刮掉，然后洗净泡沫。他的手已经不抖了。“你难道会设计一个专门剃须的机器？”

“这可说不准，说不定我今天就能设计出来，下周送一台机器到卡玛泰姬，让所有的男修行者都留相同的胡子。”托尼走近，与斯特兰奇一同站在盥洗池前，镜子同时映出他们两个，托尼非常满意，“我们的胡子棒透了。”

虽然斯特兰奇也同意这句，但他决定今晚给托尼施一个飞速生长胡须的法术。


End file.
